Watchtower Bunker
Upgrade Progression Bunker Benefit Comparison Construction Limits Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Changing Bunker Type Housed Infantry Standard Infantry * * Special Forces *A level 9 Bunker is required to house Special Forces. *Hero Units CANNOT be placed into a Bunker of any type **Includes Brother Jeremiah, Kara, Sarkis & Sheila. *Placing Special Forces in Bunkers works the exact same way as placing them into Platoons **A Special Forces non-Hero Lead Unit must be placed into bunker first. **The Leader's Fireteam may then be filled with other qualified members. *Hero Unit Buffs **Buffs from Hero Units outside a Bunker will only be applied to qualified Special Forces once they have spawned from a destroyed bunker. **All normal Buff restrictions still apply *All Damage sustained by Special Forces once ejected from a destroyed Bunker is not subject to Repair Time. **Health levels will be 100% each time Special Forces spawn from a destroyed Bunker. *Earning Veteran Experience Points in Bunkers **Special Forces gain vXP from all Damage dealt while housed in a Bunker. **Special Forces DO NOT gain vXP for Damage taken after being ejected from a destroyed Bunker Appearance Progression State of Repair Related Missions Update History *The Watchtower received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the G. U. of Oct 01, 2015 *The Watchtower received the ability to be upgraded to Levels 7 & 8 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 *The Watchtower increased its Construction Limit by 1 to a max of 5 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 *The Watchtower adjusted its Attack Range to the edge of the bunker in the Game Update of Feb 12, 2014 *The Watchtower ''received type specific Range & Damage Bonuses in the Game Update of Jan 22, 2013 *The ''Watchtower ''was introduced with Strategic Bunkers in the Game Update of Jan 22, 2013 *No Further Updates Additional Info *The ''Watchtower has both a Command Center & Barracks Level Requirement prior to being Constructed & Upgraded. *The Watchtower CAN NOT be constructed directly from scratch. **The Watchtower must be changed from a previously constructed Standard Bunker of at least Level 2. *The Watchtower may house any Non-Mech, ground based Infantry Unit. The Infantry Units NOT ALLOWED in are : **Gladiator, Hercules, Valkyrie, Vanguard, Viper, Special Forces, Viper X & Wraith. *The Watchtower may only be filled with Infantry Units that are at 100% Health. *The Watchtower is filled with Unit directly from Storage therefore the Units housed in Bunkers do not take up space in your Base Defender Platoon. *WIth 5 Level 8 Watchtowers the Player base benefits from an additional 1900 Space which is not counted toward the Base Defender Platoon max. *Infantry housed within a Watchtower are Stunned when the Bunker is struck by any Concussion ( ) Status Effect weapon. Trivia *Special Forces became available for placing in a Bunker with the release of the Level 9 Bunkers. **Special Forces gain the same benefits from each Bunker type as standard Infantry. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 32.v2'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Introducing Strategic Bunkers! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Strategic Bunkers - Official Discussion! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Official Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 10/01/15 ) - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Level 9 Information Gallery Heavily fortified , upgrade lvl 6 wathctower.PNG|Level 6 Upgrade Message Box watchtower bunker-Lg.png|Large Pic strategic bunker.jpg|Strategic Bunkers Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 10-01-2015.png|Game Update : Oct 01, 20145 Level 9 Introduction Video Navigation Category:Buildings-Defense Category:Bunker Category:Defenses Category:A to Z